Gods and Goddesses
by MilitaryBratUSA
Summary: basiclly what would happen if the PPG and RRB were gods and goddesses in antiacnt greece. mostly ButchXButtercup i'm finishing this story for happydragon101 so the first two chapters aren't mine.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

Once there was three little gods and three little goddesses, they lived apart, separated by their blood ties. The three little boys, one in red one in blue and one in green, lived in the underworld with their mother and father, Hades and Persephone. The three little girls, one in pink, one in baby blue and one in lime green, lived with their parents, Zeus and Hera. The six became mortal enemies and lived to destroy each other, until one day the little girl in green broke the world's most sacred rule, she fell for the enemy.

* * *

"Buttercup get up!" yelled a rather angry Blossom, as she pushed on the door. But to her dismay the door wouldn't budge and the sound of soft snoring came from her sister's room.

"BUTTERCUP!" she screamed and pounded the door with her fist. Through the crack at the bottom of the door Blossom could see vines snaking their way up the outside of the door, and creeping along the wall.

"That's it" she yelled and drew out a heavy looking steel blade that glowed pink at her touch.

"I'm coming in!" and with that she brought the blade down forcefully and the door burst open, vines recoiling at the fiery pink blade. Buttercup woke with a start

"Hey watcha do that for?" she said, throwing her pillow at her sister.

"It's time to get up"

"But it's a Sunday!" Buttercup complained

"Yes I know but we have visitors, Dad said that the gods were holding a meeting today and we have to attend'

"But…"

"Now get dressed" and with that Blossom slipped her sword back into it scarab and left.

"Stupid gods" Buttercup mumbled and started to rattle through her closet.

* * *

"Why do we have to go to some stupid meeting anyway" Butch complained to his Father

"Because you have to"

"Yeah Butchy boy because you have to" Boomer repeated, this earned him a slap from Brick.

"Just be quiet and get your stuff together" Brick snapped

"Sir yes sir" Butch said mockingly, Brick shot him a glare

'Just behave yourself Brother, we don't want a repeat of last time" Brick said and left.

"Stupid gods" Butch mumbled


	2. Chapter 2

Buttercup hurried down the steps of the palace, while trying to clip her dagger around her leg. She was wearing a soft green dress with straps rapped around her neck. The skirt went down to just above her knees, and she was most uncomfortable in it.

'Stupid Blossom making me wear a stupid dress and making me late for this stupid meeting' she grumbled. After successfully clipping the dagger in place she paid her attention to running and not falling over. Blossom said no Bows, arrows or swords; she didn't say anything about daggers.

Dashing around the corner she smacked into a boy. He was about her age with Black hair and green eyes, he had a green stripe over his left eye

'Hey watch where you're going' she yelled and got to her feet.

'You watch where you're going' he said back and stuck out his tongue. This angered her and she reached for her dagger But her sister stopped her.

'Sorry about this' Blossom stammered 'She's late and was in a rush and…'

'Don't worry about it' the boy said and went to meet up with a group of others. Buttercup stuck out her tongue at his retreating figure.

'Buttercup come on' Blossom said and grabbed her sisters arm

'Hey let me go! I can walk you know'

'If I let you go you'll probably go after that boy and try to pound him so no' and with that Blossom dragged her sister kicking and screaming towards the great hall.

'ah Buttercup good to see you have finally joined us' said Zeus, the girls father.

'I only came because she made me' Buttercup said pointing at Blossom.

'Very well go sit with you sister over there' the girls went and joined Bubbles on the seat next to Hera their mother.

'Buttercup dear you forgot your mark' their mum said and proceeded to paint a green leaf over Buttercups left eye. Buttercup huffed and slid down in her seat. Just then the doors flew open and in walked Hades', Persephone and three boys, one of which was staring at Buttercup with a glint of hate in his eyes. Buttercup gasped as she caught full glimpse of the boy in the hallway, and her eyes narrowed

'Butch' she cursed under her breath.

* * *

**Ok the next chapter will be mine. But I still want you to review this chapter so I know someone is actually reading the story. Ok well thx**


	3. Chapter 3

ok this is my first chapter of this story so plz be nice on your reviews and try to keep in

mind while your reading that i do not won this story at all ^w^

ok enjoy

* * *

Oh great this couldn't get any worse. I thought

i mean what could be worse than my mortal enemy

"Ahh...Brother it's good to see you and the Beautiful Persephone make it to our meeting." My father bellowed

"Yes, it truly has been to long Hades." My mother Hera said in a gentle sweet voice. "And I see the boys have gotten bigger." She added

Since my Mother Hera was the Goddess of families and stuff like that it was her job to make sure the boys where doing okay. Even though she has made it quit clear to me and my sisters that she does not like them one bit.

"Yes it has, but if you don't mind Brother I've got to get back to the underworld so could we hurry this meeting along." Hades said with his deep dark husky voice

"Yes of course Hades, I have business to attend to as well." My proud father put in

* * *

"All right who would like to start?"

"I would Zeus!" A God in a sunny robe and gold sandals

"Well the people have started to disobey our laws and I believe they should be punished"

"Yes, yes you're right. But how would we do that?" My father asked

"Well we could send a giant sand storm" the God replied

"Or" a goddess stood up and began to talk "we could give them a warning instead"

"Yes you are both right and I will dill with them later but right now I want to talk about something bigger and better." Zeus said with a giant smile

"What could be better than our followers and they're trust in us" a Goddess said with shock

"Airtimes are you saying that my daughters are not important"

"No Zeus, I did not know you meant them"

"I know what you meant so I forgive you. But back on task, I have called this meeting because I believe my daughters are ready to become full goddess. But in order to do that, they have to have every god and goddesses approval"

"And if we do not approve!" Hades growled

"If you do not then you do not, but Hades I would think about your decision for when your boys become Gods"

* * *

**I know this chapter is a little off but I'm just starting this story so give me a break**


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back with bad and good news. The good news first. I'm still going to finish this story. Bad news is I have no good ideas for chapter 4. Because of that reason and school I have not updated this story in a while. So if you guys could help me and give me some ideas that would be awesome. So plz help me, I beg of you ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you for all of the ides. they where all great but i decided to mix supersweetluvbug's idea with buttercups kool's idea. so i mixed those together and got this chapter. hope you enjoy.**

This meeting is so boring. Why do we have to be here anyways, oh yeah that's right my father wants me to be a full Goddess. How fun. My sisters and I just sat in our thrones watching our father and Hades argue. Persephone and our mother, Hera was trying to stop them along with Poseidon our other uncle.

"Hades your boys will never-"

"Zeus" my mother snapped "That is enough!"

"But Hera"

"Know Buts." My mother turned to me and my sisters "Girls please take the boys and leave."

Blossom nodded her head with regret while Bubbles hopped up and skipped to the door. Blossom followed very slowly stopping my Hades little brats.

"Are you coming?" she hissed

Brick just glared at her and stood up gesturing for his brothers to follow.

I watched the three but never took my eyes off of Butch; I didn't trust him at all. I slowly stood up and made my way to the door. I turned around to look at everyone, my mother smiled and my father waved. My parents are so weird. I walked out of the door and came face to face with Blossom.

"Buttercup, don't get any ideas you got it." Blossom snapped at me

She became more like my mother each passing day. "Don't worry Blossy." I smiled

She glared and turned around to the boys. "Listen you three, we don't want to deal with you, so if you could do us a huge favor and not torment us." She snarled. I could tell the comment was mostly pointed towards Brick.

"Why would we do that." Brick smirked, Boomer chuckled, and Butch stuck is tongue out at me. That ticked me off but I would get in a lot of trouble if I jumped at him.

"Because we said so." Bubbles said in her small quiet voice trying to sound big and terrifying. But she didn't even come close to terrifying.

"What give you the right to tell us what to do?" Boomer shot back

"Everything" I stepped up "We're better, smarter, faster, stronger, and just plain awesome." I snarled at him but Butch stepped in front of me blocking my way of his little brother.

"How do you know that?" he questioned a smile spreading across his face

"Simple, look at our father compared to yours." I spit at him

I saw rage, fire, and anger swarming his eyes. He was mad and so was i. if we got into a fight the whole world could come crashing down on all of us. It's a good thing Brick and Blossom intervened.

"Butch, cut it out, remember the last meeting!" Brick snarled

I couldn't help but smile, Butch got on my nerves so much it was funny when he got in trouble.

"Buttercup, calm down!" I heard Bubbles hiss at me

I realized why she said that, vines and branches where starting to snake around the hallway.

The boys had noticed what was happening and left. Blossom and Bubbles followed making sure they weren't getting into trouble.

I turned around and put my ear to the door. So what if I was ease dropping, it's not like I was going to hear anything important

"Zeus what if we agree that before they can become full gods or goddesses they have to be married first." I heard a smooth feminine voice speak. I bet that was Persephone.

"That's a good idea but what about old traditions?" my father sounded worried

"Zeus, sometimes change is a good thing." My mother spoke softly to him

"I guess that would be okay, but they are all thirteen in mortal years, isn't that a bit young to be married?" my father questioned

"Yes, but if you want the girls to get there full powers then…then they'll have to." I heard an unfamiliar voice. It sounded somewhat familiar but not a lot.

"Aphrodite, can I leave my girls in your hands." Zeus spoke with pride

"Yes Zeus you can." The voice came again.

Aphrodite, I feel like I should know that name. Oh wait I know, she's the goddess of love and beauty. I've heard the gods and mortal men talk about her in a very fond way.

Wait, back up a second. Did Zeus just ask her if she could take care of his girls, as in my sisters and i. so does that mean I have to get married! No way, there's no possible way they're getting me to marry some guy!

"Great, the six shall be wed in five days." I heard my father's booming voice.

Six…six…six! Okay I know who three of them are but who are the other THREE!

I thought and thought. But the only boy close to my age was…was…Butch. So that means Blossom and Brick, Bubbles and Boomer, and me and Butch!

This can't be happening to me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I'm back with chapter 6. It's a little short so yeah….well to the story! ENJOY^_^**

* * *

Blossom, Blossom, Blossom! I screamed running down the halls looking for my sister. I finally crashed into her, literally. We were both lying on the floor.

"Buttercup, what do you want?" she asked a little irritated

"The worst thing is about to happen!" I shouted too nervous to keep my voice down. "Where getting married!"

"WHAT!" she shot right to her feet "How can this happen, how could father let this happen." She said pacing up and down the hallways.

"I don't know but that's not even the worst thing." I said standing up.

"Then what is it." She asked looking worried

"We have to get married to Hades brats." I snarled

She stopped and looked at me. Hatred glowing in her pink eyes. "There's no way am I marrying Brick or any of his brothers."

"You honestly think I want 2 marry him?" I snarled "I would rather be turned mortal."

Me and Blossom started arguing. It was amazing how Blossom and I could go from just talking to yelling and screaming at one another.

"Girls, girls!" Bubbles intervened "What's wrong?" she asked

"We have to marry one of Hades little snots." Blossom snarled

"But that's impossible!" she shouted.

"Well it's true!" I growled "I heard it my-self."

"What should we do?" Bubbles asked, tears rolling down her face

"Simple" Blossom answered "We tell the boys and hopefully they'll agree with us."

"Where is that going to get us?" I snarled vines and tendrils starting to grow along the walls.

"Well if they agree we can work together to stop the wedding." She said simply

"Do you honestly think it's going to be that easy?" Bubbles questioned her tears stopping

"Well no, but it's worth a try." Blossom answered

"What's worth a try?" a boyish voice called from behind us

We all spun around and standing right in front of us was Brick, Boomer, and my personal favorite, Butch.

"Nothing you need to worry about!" I snapped

"Buttercup, yes it is." Blossom said in a soft motherly kind of voice

"Sorry, force of habit." I glared at Butch

He glared back with an even icier glare

"Butch!" Brick snapped "That's enough; I want to hear what pinkie has to say."

So Blossom explained about how we had to wed one another. And the boys faces where priceless. I wanted to laugh but I knew Blossom would yell at me and I didn't want to be yelled at by my eldest sibling like Butch. It was too embarrassing.

"WHAT" (Brick)

"THE" (Boomer)

"HELL!" (Butch)

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was short. The next one will be longer. So I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here you go, chapter 7 ^_^**

* * *

The boys looked at like we were crazy. I guess in some ways we were.

Brick glared at Blossom, Boomer had a blank expression like always, then there was Butch, he had a smirk plastered across his face like he didn't mind marrying me. Well I can tell you this, whether he likes it or not, I'm not marrying him.

"Listen," Blossom began to explain "I know we don't all get along but maybe it-"

Brick cut her off "If we what?" he snarled "If we act like we actually like one another our fathers will change their minds."

"Exactly," Blossom stated "I guarantee they're only doing this to change our ways."

"What if that not what they want?" Butch questioned, looking me up and down, analyzing me like I was an all you can eat goddess buffet.

"Then we'll find some other way." Blossom answered

"I say they're going this to show you princesses what real gods look like." Butch finally tore his eyes away from me; he puffed out his chest as to show off his muscles.

This irritated me very much. I can't believe he just call me a princess. Not only that but he's basically saying that they're better than us.

"Well I say your father is only going along with this so he can get his hell covered hands on our daddy's throne." Bubbles snarled with disgust. She really took the whole order of the gods seriously.

"Not only that," I continued "the only true _gods_ around here is Adonis and Hercules." This time it was me with the smirk.

The boys looked furious. I was about to say something else when I heard a familiar voice call my name. It was Yuki. My best friend, who happened to be Athena's daughter. She has pitch black hair like mine that stretches to her mid-back, but her eyes where a golden color, but they were mostly covered by her bangs. She was wearing a white one shoulder dress with a red rose on the side, and a pair of white flats

"What's with all the yelling?" she smiled running to my side

"Nothing Yuki," I explained "I just have to get married to moron 1, Blossom has to marry moron 2, and Bubbles has to marry moron 3."

"Uh huh." She cocked to her head to the side, and I could tell she was confused

"We…are…getting…married." I said slowly

"Oh I get it now." she smiled showing perfect white teeth

Her mom maybe the smartest goddess but Yuki on the other hand is the complete opposite of smart sometimes. I loved her, I mean she was my best friend, but sometimes she acts like a blonde. **(A/N: not trying to be mean to any blondes out there.)**

"Well I don't see what the problem is," she stated folding her arms across her chest "they're kind of cute." She giggled and took off down the hall, she was skipping down the hall, _skipping!_ I swear I need more friends

"Nice friend you got there." Butch smirked, "She's cute."

* * *

**So once again sorry that the chapter was short but honestly I think for this story that the chapters should be short, it just seem s better to me. Anyways hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thx ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well this chapter is kind of short, but it's very important so hope you like it. ^_^**

* * *

(BUTTERCUP'S POV)

I stomped down the hallway like a mad bull. Damn Butch makes me so mad sometimes. It was kind of funny though because let's say I accidently crushed his foot with mine before I left. Just the thought of him disgusted me, how could he be so cruel and mean and stubborn and determined and dreamy and handso- no snap out of it. You don't like him Buttercup, he's a perverted pig and he wants the thrown. Well he's not going to get it. I turned the corner to come face to face with a blond haired maiden. She had crystal blue eyes. Honestly if you ask me she was the last person I wanted to see.

"Oh, hello Buttercup, I was just looking for you." Aphrodite cheered

"Of course you were." I mumbled

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing." I smiled

"Well do you think you could help me with something?"

"Listen," I got serious "Aphrodite I really don-"

"Oh that's great!" she cheered and grabbed my hand

We were practically flying down the hall of clouds, past the room of water and into a big church like room.

"What are we doing in here?" I spat

"Well since you are a young goddess I need to show you a few things about love."

"Listen, this sounds more of Bubbles kind of forte so I'm just gonna-"

"Stay right here, and help Me." she smiled and gesture for me to sit down

Damn what was that, the second time she cut me off? I swear if she does it again I'm going to lose it.

"Fine." I snarled

"I knew you would agree." She chirped

She spread a sort of ingredients on a carpet on the floor. They all looked weird. Some of the things I didn't even know existed. Well this is going to be interesting

* * *

(Butch's POV)

Damn that girl had a big foot. Instead of being the goddess of nature she should be the goddess of big and painful feet. Not that I should be talking I mean I'm the god of animals. How suckish, that's more of a job for boomer. I mean seriously how did he get to be the god of lightning and brick is the god of fire. Well I guess it could be worse, like I could be the god of Birth. Eww, just the thought of it makes me shake.

"Come on bro," Brick shouted "We have to go."

Well not exactly, you see since hades and Zeus couldn't agree on anything we'll be staying here until they do. Sounds fun write, wrong, so totally wrong. Well at least I get to see Butter's and her pretty face now. No wait I mean I get to tease Butter's and her pretty friend, that's what I meant. Hehehe, uhh yeah that's what I meant. *smiles nervously*

"Dude, what are you smiling at." Boomer snapped his fingers at me

"Nothing," I hissed "I was just momentarily lost."

"Sure whatever you say Butch." Boomer chuckled, and through him-self on one of the three beds

"Yeah exactly." I grumbled and sat on one of the beds to and slowly fell asleep

* * *

**Once again sorry that the chapter was short, and hoped you liked seeing Butch's point of view. Anyways as you can tell Buttercup and Butch are starting to get feelings for one another so stay tuned for the next chapter ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

well nothing new other than im sorry that its been awhile so i hope you forgive me and that you like this chapter, R&R also

* * *

(Buttercup's POV)

"Are we almost done Aphrodite?" I wined

"Yes Buttercup, we are I just need you to mix this bowl of love powder, just whatever you do don't inhale."

"What," I shouted "Why?"

"Because if you do then the first man you see, or if I say for example Butch," she explained "Then you fall madly in love with him."

Oh great I thought, this exactly what she's trying to do. She wants me to breathe this stuff in so I'll fall **madly in love** with Butch. My life sucks, it officially sucks. For the past hour I've been stuck in this room helping this crazy goddess. It was one o'clock in the morning and I was getting tired.  
"Listen Aphrodite I'm getting tired, can I go to bed?"

She looked up at me, "Sure Buttercup, of course you can, after all time flies when you're having fun."

"Uhh…yeah sure, I guess." I mumbled and ran down the corridor.

I was almost to my room when I ran into something or a certain someone that I really don't want to see.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Butch laughed

"An asshole that won't help me up." I snarled while looking up at his muscular figure

"Fine," he growled while helping me up off the floor "So what is Daddies little girl doing up so late."

"I had a late training session." I mumbled

"So in other words you got to help the goddess of love." He smirked

"How do you know that?" I whisper shouted

"I was watching you for at least thirty minutes." He smirked widened and boy did I want to slap it off his face

"What why?" I growled "Wait why are you up anyways?"

"Well first, I was bored and I saw you in that church place, second I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I started looking for the kitchen but I found you instead." He finished explaining and looked at me

"Well do you want me to show you to the kitchen?" I asked, I hope he says no, because it just isn't like me to help people

"Sure why not," he smirked once again "Oh and Butter's," he whispered in my ear as he passed me "You smell really good."

I shiver was sent up my spine, if he ever says anything like that again I'm going to personally kill him

* * *

(Butch's POV)

Ok so Butters and I were walking down the hall when he all of a sudden start hearing voices. She stopped and put her hand in front of me, signaling for me to stop. The voices started to get louder, as Buttercup pulled me into a room that we were lucky enough to be walking past. It was the wildlife room, my kind of room. There were many animals and plants surrounding us. All of the animals came running towards me as I walked around. I heard Buttercup giggle at me because of the way the creatures were treating me.

I turned around to see all of the flowers around Buttercup bloom and vines were crawling up the walls that stood behind her. She looked so beautiful, wait what am I saying? Anyways while we were waiting I heard the footsteps go bye. I nodded to Buttercup and she opened the door slowly.

We stepped out; I could still hear the footsteps but just barely. I turned to Buttercup. "So," I smiled "You want to go figure out what's going on with them?"

She smiled back and we started running off down the hall. Buttercup was in front the whole time. We finally came to a room were we heard the same voices. We pushed our ears up to the door and started to listen

"Zeus aren't they a bit young," I heard Athena ask "After all they hardly know one another."

"Athena I admire your courage and skills, but this is something we need to leave to Aphrodite, she knows what she is doing." Zeus explained

"Zeus is surprisingly right," Hades spoke "But believe me when I say this it will not end well."

"They will wed each other whether they like it or not," Nike hissed (A/N: Not the shoe "This is not their decision, we have to choose."

Buttercup and I stared at each other. "I told you." She hissed

I tried not to growl but this chick is making me really mad, and marrying her won't make it any better!

* * *

Well that's chapter 9, hope you liked it; this is one of my longer chapters for this story, so plz review. And sorry for the wait. Once again plz review thx a lot you guys, you're the bestestestestest


	10. Chapter 10

For those of you who don't know who Nike is, go to my site and look under Gods and Goddess

* * *

**(Blossom's POV)**

Goddess of nature my ass, Buttercup should be the goddess of war, unlike me. I guess the only one that got there powers right was Bubbles. She is the goddess of water, hence her calm nature, when she wants to be that is.

As I was walking down the hall I heard my mother talking to Persephone and a couple other goddesses.

"What do you think we should do ladies, the wedding his in two weeks, that's not enough time." My mother, Hera cried

"I think they should shut their mouths and leave this to us." I heard a deep masculine voice whisper behind me, I turned around and there was Brick crouched next to me.

"What are you doing here." I hissed

"I could ask you the same question?" he snarled. We sat there glaring at each other for three minutes at least.

"Fine," I spat "I was walking passed when I heard our mothers talking about the wedding."

His eyes grew soft, and he looked down at his feet "why do you think they haven't told us yet?" he mumble, I could barely make out what he was saying

I shrugged, and then stood up. I reached out my hand to him. He looked at it, then me, he finally took my hand and I helped him up. "I honestly don't know why," I looked into his bloody red eyes; I felt my cheeks grow hot, his cheeks were growing a light shade of pink as well. "I just hope, we can stop the wedding, I'm not ready to get married."

"Me too." He replied, Brick walked over to a window that shown through the fluffy white clouds. I could see the beautiful night sky, the sky that Nyx created; the stars that shove so bright that you could see them through the clouds. For some reason I felt the need to smile, I looked at Brick who happened to be looking at me.

He was smirking, and his right eyebrow rose. "Are you happy about something?" he chuckled

'Yes" I growled, and pushed him into the wall. I walked away from and down the hall

I could hear him yelling in the distance "Come on Blossy, we were having a moment." He shouted at my retreating figure. The more I kept walking, the more his laughter started to fade until I couldn't hear him anymore

* * *

Ugh…..i hate this, back to the short chapters, I know I could have done Brick's POV, but I thought that this was a good way to ending the chapter. So plz forgive me, and I'll know you do if you review. Well bye! Next chapter I'm doing Bubbles and maybe Boomer


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys I'm soooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever. So I hope this chapter can make up for it

* * *

(Bubbles POV)

So I was skipping down the corridor when I heard someone calling my name, I turned around and I saw Aphrodite walking towards me. I smiled and looked up at her

"Good morning." I chirped

She smiled and giggled "Hello Bubbles, would you like to help me with something." She asked

Being the kind hearted person that I am I couldn't turn her down so I nodded my head and walked after her

"So," the goddess piped up "how are things with the boys are they getting along well?"

"I don't know," I shrugged "I really haven't talked to any of them."

Aphrodite frowned "well why don't you go find Boomer and he can help me as well."

"I don't know." I looked down suddenly taking an interest in the floor

"Oh come on," she chirped "it shouldn't be that bad, it will give you two time to talk."

I sighed "ok, I'll go find Boomer."

"Wonderful," she clapped her hands together "well I will meet you two in the common room." She then walked off leaving me to my thoughts

I was not looking forward to what was going to happen but I stalked off through the halls and soon enough I came to a blue door. I knocked on it

There was a muffled reply "What."

"Ummm…Boomer?" I questioned

The door swung open and standing in there was a sleepy Boomer shaking his ragged blond hair. "What do you want?" he yawned

"Aphrodite wants me and you to meet her in the common room." I explained, his shoulder slumped and he frowned at me with annoyance

"Fine," he hissed, he walked out of the room and closed the door.

We walked in silence for a little while before he said something "so what does she want?" he asked

"I don't know," I looked down at my feet again "she didn't tell me."

"Oh," Boomer sighed "so…how's life up here?"

I looked at Boomer confused. Why would he ask me such a question? "Ummm…it's nice."

He nodded his head "cool."

"Right, well we are here now." I said quickly

I opened the door and Aphrodite was sitting on a blanket in the middle of the room mixing herbs

(Boomer's POV)

So I wasn't all that happy about going with Bubbles but I figured what else I have to do, wonder the halls eventually getting lost. Yeah right I'll pass, besides Bubbles can't be all bad can she? Well I guess I'm going to figure it out.

"Oh good," Aphrodite squealed "you're both here."

"Yes we are," I simply stated "So why do you want us?" there was something about this goddess that got on my nerves and I'm not sure exactly what it was about her but she just does.

"Yes well I need you to mix some of these herbs for Me." she explained

Bubbles and I nodded following her instructions

*2 hours later*

"Well this should be enough." Aphrodite stood glancing down at us "You two may leave now."

I sighed with relief; it's about time we got out of there "So what did you think of that little session?" I asked Bubbles as we were walking along the corridor

"It was boring, but a lot of those herbs spelt really well." Bubbles said with a dreamy look in her eyes

"Umm…Bubbles are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on her shoulder

"Oh yeah, I must have inhaled to much of them." She looked at me and smiled "Well I have to go it's almost time for the banquet." She turned to walk away but I stooped her

"What banquet?" I asked tilting my head to the right

"Oh, when something really big happens or a celebration we always have a nice gathering with everyone." I thought about this, how come I have never heard of these before.

"How come we've never been invited?" I asked as a feeling of hate tried to rise

"You and your brothers have along with your mother and father but your family never responds to the invitation and never comes." She explained "well you guys are welcome tonight, just remember it starts at sunset." She walked away leaving me to my thoughts

When I finally arrived back at the wing that I was currently staying in, I knocked on Brick and Butch's door. They both slowly came out looking as though they hadn't slept in days. "What do you want Blondie?" Butch hissed

"Simple," I flinched "we are going to a banquet tonight at sunset so get ready." To my surprise they nodded then went back into their rooms to get ready. Well tonight should be interesting.

* * *

So what did you guys think :D plz let me know by clicking on the button down there that says REVIEW! Thank you


	12. Chapter 12

hey guys guess what...9 more reviews and i will have 100! so lets try to get 9 reviews for this chapter and it would be seriously sweet if I did since this in the 12th chapter and 12 is my lucky number

* * *

(Brick's POV)

I can't believe I'm going to this stupid dinner thing. I can't believe I agreed! Well this ought to be fun.

I stepped out of my room to see that my brothers and mom and dad where already waiting outside my door for me.

"Hurry up Brick!" my mother scolded me "we don't want to be late now do we?"

"No, mother." I groaned

Butch and Boomer where snickering. I was about to yell at them when my mother grabbed my arm and pulled me close to her. She licked her hand and started fixing my hair

"Mom," I wriggled "let…go!"

"Fine," she sighed then looked at me with a longing look in her eyes

"Well let's go." My father gave a sickening evil smile then walked off down the hall

My brothers and I where huddle in the back behind our parents

"What do you think is going to happen at this banquet thing?" Butch asked

I shrugged "let's just hope it's entertaining so that way we don't have to cause trouble." I yawned

"Don't mortals dance and stuff at banquets?" Boomer than asked

"No," Butch responded "those are bawls, you know when the dress up all fancy."

"Oh," Boomer nodded his head "I forgot,"

I rolled my eyes, how could I be related to these two morons

"Hi," i heard a sweet voice come from beside me "you look tired, are you okay?"

I smirked "Since when do you care about my health Blossy?" I looked at her

"I-uh-I don't, I just wanted to ummm…make sure that you w-were-,"

"Chill Blossom," I chuckled "it was just a joke."

"Oh," she giggled a little "But you honestly don't look all that happy." She stated

"Yeah well I haven't exactly decided whether I like going to the dinner thing yet."

"Well they are usually kind of boring," she looked at her feet "all the adults talk about stuff that I don't have a clue about. The most fun part is at the end when some of the gods and goddesses battle to see who is the best." She explained

"Would we be allowed to do that?" I smiled

She thought for a moment "I'm not sure, I've never asked." She bit her lip

"Well if we can you want to battle with me, than we will truly see who is better." We both laughed

"I would love to," she smiled "and I'm sure you will be a worthy opponent."

"Of course I would," I smirked "after all I am awesome."

She snorted "doesn't matter if you awesome or not," she stuck her nose in the air "because I'm still going to win."

"Pshhh….yeah right." I chuckled "I never lose."

"Well there is a first for everything." She stated bumping her hip against mine

"Not in my world." I crossed my arms across my chest

"Well if you haven't notice Brick," she pushed my playfully "this is _my_ world."

"Yeah well hate to break it to ya sweet heart but soon this is going to be both of _our_ worlds."

"Yeah," she looked down at her feet "I guess."

My smiled faded "Come on Blossom, marrying me won't be that bad." I tried to comfort her

"it's not you," Blossom shook her head, her long beautiful auburn hair swinging from side to side "I just don't know that I want to get married yet or at all for that matter." She explained

" I know how you feel," I took her hand in mine "I don't want to get married yet either, I feel like I have so much more to offer and that getting married will ruin that."

We both looked into each other's eyes "well when we get married I promise I will back off anything you say." She smiled sweetly

"Me to." I can't believe I did it but I hugged her, I'm officially losing my mind

* * *

Ooooohhhh….looks like blossom and Brick are starting to get a little close : ) Hehehe well hope you enjoyed and I know it's a little short but I thought that would be a cute ending


End file.
